


【Graves/Newt】神奇黑暗生物在哪里（Fantastic Dark Creatures & Where to Find Them）

by wenquanzhu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 天使恶魔神奇黑暗生物au设定, 片段灭文, 要知道作者是天津人所以这是篇单口相声
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenquanzhu/pseuds/wenquanzhu
Summary: 斯卡曼德一家都是恶魔，你不会意外总是离经叛道的纽特能做出什么——比如爱上一个天使。（好了，这个简介太严肃了，这明明是篇段子（啊不单口相声





	【Graves/Newt】神奇黑暗生物在哪里（Fantastic Dark Creatures & Where to Find Them）

1.  
纽特·斯卡曼德，史上最差劲恶魔，没有之一。  
虽然他就读于霍格沃兹黑暗魔法生物学校——因为他的姓氏，他有免试入学资格，但是纽特跟“优秀的恶魔”这几个字完全是八竿子打不着。全欧洲血统最高贵的那些魔法生物家族削尖了脑袋都想把孩子送进来，要知道，能在霍格沃兹读七年书，出来之后至少是工作无忧，底薪最起码——两千加隆。  
然而纽特，有着优秀的恶魔血统，却……先不说他被分到了赫奇帕奇学院——恶魔都在格兰芬多或者斯莱特林，赫奇帕奇都是些没什么攻击性的学生，比如，透明怪；其次，他没能拿到毕业证书。  
对，他没毕业。  
对，他书都没念完，就被赶出来了。

2.  
虽然在魔法世界不存在种族歧视，然而……  
你总不能让吸血鬼大白天坐在四面都是玻璃落地窗的古灵阁见客户吧？  
这就是了，纽特·斯卡曼德根本没听说过邓布利多教授，也没上过他的课，当美国特殊生物管理协会安全部部长质问他，是什么让邓布利多教授这么喜欢你。纽特想的是，这是谁？  
他是你在霍格沃兹念书时的变形课教授。  
啊？  
当时你被劝退，他还出来阻拦了，帮你说好话。  
没、没有？  
格雷夫斯部长深吸一口气……你不是吸血鬼？  
不、不是。  
好吧，我认错吸血鬼了。

3.  
于是这件事之后纽特就知道了，邓布利多教授是吸血鬼，所以他的课都在晚上，所以，自己没见过他。  
搞笑，恶魔都是白天上课，夜晚出去实习如何抢在死神之前偷走四处游荡的灵魂，如何蛊惑偷抢拐骗之徒，与他们签订契约，等着这些人类自己作死然后再名正言顺地拿走他们出卖的灵魂。  
至于，为什么格林德沃认错了吸血鬼。这个事情吧，挺复杂的，因为，他没有脑袋。  
字面意思。  
盖勒特·格林德沃是无头骑士。  
“速速显形。”纽特刚丢出这个咒语，本来咬住帕西瓦尔漂亮的后脑勺的皮克特突然感觉獠牙底下一软，“噗嗤”一声，地狱犬尖尖的牙齿咬进了一团棉花——棉花？头套？还是泰迪熊？这都什么审美。  
还好那时格林德沃已经被美国特殊生物管理协会的傲罗五花大绑，插翅难飞，就算把脑袋再给他安上，他也作不出什么花样了。  
于是新的问题出现了。  
美国特殊生物管理协会的皮奎里主席疑惑地皱着眉毛，她脸上的黑蛇鳞片泛着奇异的光，说，这是谁？  
都说了盖勒特没有头。

4.  
传说中只要得到无头骑士的头，就能控制无头骑士。  
但是吧，人类的无聊传说你也信？他们就没见过几个无头骑士。  
无头骑士，世间最稀缺的存在。  
跟恶魔啊龙啊这些魔法生物不一样，无头骑士的产生不是两个异性一见钟情再见倾心三见滚床单几个月之后就有小恶魔或者小龙蛋来到这个世界。  
无头骑士，几百年也不见得有一个。  
盖勒特·格林德沃以前也不是无头骑士，他的头好好地落在他的肩膀上，他是个德国人，他是个巫师，但是他跟一个吸血鬼谈恋爱来着，然后……  
他们分手了。  
再然后……  
他的头被愤怒的吸血鬼用格兰芬多宝剑砍掉了。  
这位黑巫师怀着无法释怀的巨大哀怨长眠地下，在一个月黑风高夜，有人扒开了他的坟墓，偷走了他漂亮的头。  
更难过了！  
就这么一个契机，盖勒特的哀怨聚集到了极点，因此化身成为无头骑士。他从那腐朽的棺木中爬出，抖掉荷叶边袖口上黑色的泥土，发誓一定要找到那个偷走他的头的小偷。

5.  
恩，就是这样强烈的愿望，盖勒特·格林德沃再次越狱。  
但是纽特烦恼的不是这个，人家找自己的头，天经地义，说实在的，美国这边管得有点多。然而这都是谁给这位前黑巫师现无头骑士搞了个信格林德沃得永生的组织？一群人迷信那个并不存在的死亡圣器，整得跟邪教一样。估计格林德沃自己都不知道。  
废话，他要是知道自己有个组织，他为什么自己假扮帕西瓦尔混入美国特殊生物管理协会？谁家老大自己出来套情报？  
单枪匹马，从来都是无头骑士的作风。  
说回纽特的烦恼。  
纽特·斯卡曼德，史上最差劲恶魔，原谅我再重复一遍，一直被误认为是各种除开恶魔以外的生物。  
比如，格林德沃因为他比较苍白的皮肤便以为他是吸血鬼，当然这其中有这位前黑巫师记错吸血鬼的原因在里面。  
被认为是吸血鬼也就算了，好歹还是黑暗生物的一种，被认成天使——这个就不止一次了，简直就是身为恶魔最大的耻辱！  
纽特无奈地晃了晃自己从西装裤里伸出来的红色恶魔尖尾巴。

6.  
次数太多之后，纽特就释然了。长这么大，有很多人说过他笑起来简直是天使。看起来这么无害的人怎么可能是恶魔。所以啊，这个“最差劲”，怪只能怪自己长得太面善，长得就不像恶魔。  
有一个人没有认错。  
从帕西瓦尔家老宅的地牢中救出来的真·安全部部长官复原职，他看了一眼这个来看望自己的穿着孔雀蓝大衣的瘦高英国恶魔，便直接低声念出了他的身份。  
纽特感激涕零，这是第一个除了他的家人没有认错他的存在！  
算了吧，你哥哥小时候没少捉弄你，说什么你是爸妈捡来的，不是小恶魔。  
但是下一秒，帕西瓦尔亮出自己头顶的光环和背后的翅膀，说，你离我远点，我的办公室被天杀的格林德沃搞得一团糟，我怕清理的时候把你一起清了。  
事实上，纽特跑得不够远，帕西瓦尔几乎清理了一整层楼的乌烟瘴气，然后当他神清气爽地打开办公室的门时，发现了晕在走廊里的已经变成小山羊的纽特。  
对，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，是大天使。  
纽特又难过了，身为天使，分辨恶魔是基本功……  
不过在他俩滚到一起之后帕西瓦尔是这么说的，怎么会有人说你的笑容像天使？你这明明是诱惑我上床的笑容，不是恶魔是什么。  
撒旦的裤子啊，纽特捂着自己滚烫的脸，这真的是天使吗，天使不是最纯洁的存在吗……  
当然帕西瓦尔没有告诉纽特，天使其实看起来都是像自己这样的，他们从来不笑的。

7.  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，史上最不纯洁天使，美国特殊生物管理协会安全部部长，伊法魔尼美好魔法生物学校优秀毕业生，跟史上最差劲恶魔，谈恋爱了。  
“唱唱反调就不能写点别的吗？”纽特搂着毛绒绒的皮克特气鼓鼓地窝在沙发里，“我以为我没什么名气。”  
“解救了大天使帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，抓住了无头骑士格林德沃，现在还是《神奇黑暗野兽在哪里》的作者。你说你没什么名气？”帕西瓦尔正了正头顶的光环。  
“好吧，但是为什么要强调我是‘史上最差劲恶魔’啊！”  
“我还被强调是‘史上最不纯洁天使’，我说什么了吗。”  
“因为你本来就是。”  
“好极了，那我证明一下。”帕西瓦尔说着扯下自己刚打好的领带，快步走到纽特旁边，把企图挣扎的小恶魔压进沙发。

8.  
你的男朋友是大天使有一个好处，那就是所有家务都不用你亲自动手，他挥挥光环就解决了，这点早在纽特第一次见到真·帕西瓦尔的时候就知道了他有多洁癖。  
天使都洁癖。  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯特别洁癖。  
这让他的副手蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩异常苦恼。蒂娜真的是个很爱干净的姑娘，她每天早上从坟墓爬出来时，都会仔细清理掉粘在身上的泥土。但是，还是那句话，你不能让吸血鬼大白天坐在四面都是玻璃落地窗的古灵阁见客户吧，同样的，你也不能强求僵尸姑娘清除身上所有的蛆，他们是共生的。  
这也是为什么纽特跟蒂娜成为了好朋友——“撒旦的胡子！它好可爱！白白胖胖的！”  
“对，可爱的小杰克。”蒂娜一边说着一边用手指骨从肩膀的洞那里把那条肉虫子挑出来，放在自己手心。  
看，友谊的建立就是这么简单，你要学会真心实意地赞美对方。  
当然，纽特是真的觉得白白胖胖的蛆很可爱，他是恶魔嘛。  
他还觉得长了三个头随便一咧嘴就能吓哭成年人类的地狱犬特别可爱呢。

9.  
你的男朋友是恶魔有一个好处，那就是你基本不用花钱养他。换言之，他吃的那些是你买不到的。  
什么？你以为恶魔随随便便就能吃掉走在大街上的人类灵魂？这相当于谋杀，会被关进阿兹卡班的。这被叫做“非正常渠道获取灵魂”。  
史上最差劲恶魔，自然不言而喻， 纽特经常吃不到足够的灵魂，这导致了他瘦瘦高高的身材。  
帕西瓦尔曾经想过能不能有替代品，天使吃的就是跟人类一模一样的食物，但是纽特吃完不要说长肉了，吃完跟没吃是一样的饿，最后还是不得不拖着饥饿的身躯满纽约市地找灵魂吃。  
好在纽约是个大城市，人口基数大，黑帮火并特别多，而且老龄化严重，纽特在这里还算能填饱肚子。  
本来帕西瓦尔还心疼纽特不能通过人类食物获得营养，但是在他们同居一个月之后，纽特的体重没有变化，帕西瓦尔反倒是为了喂胖这只恶魔买了很多高热量的垃圾食品，大天使胖了三磅，于是帕西瓦尔就不想管同居人的饮食喜好了，他爱吃什么就吃什么吧，我不操心了，再操心下去就不是三磅而是三十磅了。

10.  
这一天，纽特的那只名叫嗅嗅的大耳骷髅蝙蝠再次出逃。  
说真的，谁会养个骷髅蝙蝠做宠物？  
纽特·斯卡曼德就是这么特立独行。  
其实吧，要是没有嗅嗅，也就没有喜爱财宝的骷髅蝙蝠大闹纽约市银行金库，那么斯卡曼德小恶魔就直接从纽约乘火车奔了亚利桑那州，他得把那只在埃及被做成木乃伊的雷鸟带回家乡。  
已经不是雷鸟了，是雷鸟木乃伊。生前是美丽漂亮的生物，死后……  
也很漂亮的！纽特这么强调。  
纽特应地狱骑士出版社的邀请，要撰写一本介绍黑暗野兽的书，所以他得把这些旅行途中的所见所闻记录下来，总结成书。于是他写道：几乎任何魔法生物都能被埃及人做成木乃伊，故而会产生很多新的黑暗魔法生物，但是总体的生活习性与木乃伊类似。一定一定不要拆开他们的绷带，这会惹怒他们。  
如果有一天，他能混进埃及人制作木乃伊的工坊，亲身体验一下就好了。  
不知道天使能不能被做成木乃伊……  
远在伍尔沃斯大楼的某格雷夫斯姓大天使打了个喷嚏。

11.  
说回不知道第多少次出逃的嗅嗅。  
平日里偷走帕西瓦尔的袖扣什么的就不说了，这个他认了，谁让他喜欢上了一个热爱黑暗野兽的恶魔。每天帕西瓦尔都克制自己，不能发火，万一自己一个没忍住用圣光清了这些黑暗野兽们，轻则纽特跟自己分手，重则……帕西瓦尔想到了被前任砍头的某黑巫师……  
总结：黑暗生物都是不好惹的。  
但是小小的惩罚还是可以有的。帕西瓦尔坐在办公室的老板椅上晃着小银瓶里的圣水，琢磨着下班回家来一发SM。  
纽特这边则是疯狂地四处寻找嗅嗅，完全不知道自家大天使脑子里都是什么黄暴的性幻想。  
“纽特！有人对我求婚了！”奎妮蹦蹦跳跳地出现在纽特的公寓窗户外，裸露的手指骨上套着一个朴素的银色戒指——以及，奎妮手指上正挂着自己那已经失踪一天的骷髅蝙蝠，准确地说，是挂在奎妮的戒指上的。  
“这是你的嗅嗅吧？”奎妮说。  
“恭喜！阿伯纳西终于鼓起勇气啦？”纽特边说边把那只睡着的骷髅蝙蝠拽下来，“对，是我的。”  
“他？他一见到我就紧张得整个人都变透明了，不，不是他。”奎妮撇撇嘴。  
“狼人联络处的爱德华？”  
“别提了！爱德华居然在月圆的时候约我出去吃饭，吓死了！算了，你别猜了，是人类。”奎妮丢给纽特一个古灵精怪的笑容之后，纽特才看见窗户外站着的另一个人，已经被僵尸姑娘吓呆的，人类。胖胖的，留着小胡子。

12.  
“该求婚没有法律效力。”帕西瓦尔板着脸，天使都不笑的，“而且你触犯了《美国特殊生物管理条例》第342条：不得与人类有过多接触。”  
“我的天，他在我睡觉的时候跟我求婚，说得就好像我能拒绝一样？你又不是不知道僵尸喜欢说梦话。”  
“而且奎妮她喜欢把手伸在外面睡觉。”蒂娜补充道。  
对，就是这么巧，熟睡的奎妮在自己的坟墓底下翻了个身，然后就把手伸在了外面，黑灯瞎火的，雅各布也没看清，本来是跑到小树林练练在教堂要说的誓词，结果没成想向一个僵尸姑娘求了婚，更巧的是，奎妮说了一句“我愿意”——虽然是梦话，但是说了就是说了。  
好巧啊。纽特跟帕西瓦尔同时这么想着。  
现在怎么办？申请清除人类记忆要先给特殊事件办公室递交材料，审核通过之后由当事人书写一份双方同意证明，不少于三千字，接下来要再向上级提交，以防是有人蓄意删除相关事件记忆，接着材料归档，完整记录，然后才能开始制作针对清除某些泄露特殊生物相关记忆的魔药，前前后后，怎么也得有个15天。  
腐败的运作系统。纽特跟帕西瓦尔同时这么想着。

13.  
于是这15天，雅各布不能回家，他必须被美国特殊生物管理协会进行监管。当然，事后他才知道这个“求婚”意外地救了他的命。因为他本来的未婚妻，是个吸血鬼，看上雅各布的目的就是想等着新婚之夜吸干他的血液然后卷钱逃走。  
美国特殊生物管理协会一直跟进这个案子很久了，动不动就死了丈夫的新娘，就算是她的护照一抓一大把，名字起得天花乱坠，但是脸还是那张啊！两百年了都是那张！  
肆意伤害人类并有暴露特殊生物存在嫌疑的吸血鬼经证实确实没有好好清理吸血现场并引起麻鸡警察注意之后将被处以极刑，砍掉脑袋折断手脚之后再身首两处置于阳光下暴晒一整个白天。  
美国这边的法律，很可怕的。15天不到，这位谋财害命将近两百年的吸血鬼就被抓到并化为了灰烬。  
而这15天，也足够一个人类爱上一个善良的僵尸姑娘。  
哦，撒旦啊，看看他们，多美好。要不我去埃及出个差，美国特殊生物管理协会能不能给我办个官方认定学徒证什么的？我学习一下他们怎么制作木乃伊？纽特·好奇恶魔宝宝·斯卡曼德说。  
不，你死了这条心。帕西瓦尔说。

14.  
其实吧，僵尸跟人类如果想在一起，也不见得非要把人类做成木乃伊啊。说得好像黑暗生物跟人类就没办法相爱一样，他们就是他们原本的样子也可以相爱。  
说白了，纽特还是想试试能不能把天使做成木乃伊。  
好吧，现在先死了这条心，鉴于帕西瓦尔正用领带蒙住他的双眼，而他的双手被专门束缚恶魔手铐牢牢地固定在床头。稀释过后的圣水没有那么大的杀伤力，正带给纽特似有似无的灼烧感。  
“这、这是哪个教堂的圣水？”纽特气息不稳地问道。  
“纽约三一教堂（Trinity Church）。”  
撒旦的胡子啊，纽特现在觉得他谈了个天使男朋友简直是打开了新世界的大门。  
当然，前提是，这位天使是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，史上最不纯洁天使。

15.  
“主席，你最近是在蜕皮吗？”  
在皮奎里主席第三十八次抓了抓脖子之后蒂娜终于忍不住问了一句，作为下属，关心上司是很加分的行为。  
“抱歉蒂娜，你能帮我把这条头巾拿去洗了吗？我这边实在是走不开。”  
“没问题的。”蒂娜等着皮奎里解下头巾。  
“你……你转过去。不要看。”  
“哦，哦，抱歉。”蒂娜乖乖地转身，听着身后窸窸窣窣的声音。但她大概是跟纽特混太久，被传染了恶魔的好奇心，所以蒂娜忍不住回头了。  
然后她就被石化了。  
“都说了不要看……”皮奎里主席根本来不及阻止这个僵尸看到自己张牙舞爪的满头蛇发。  
看到美杜莎的眼睛才不会被石化，但是看到头发会。  
看到什么生物的眼睛会被石化呢？  
蛇怪。

16.  
蒂娜因为石化被放了三天假，事后纽特问她，被石化了之后感觉什么样？  
蒂娜表示，好像躺在棺材里一样。  
我、我没躺过棺材。  
或者，你的骨头缝隙中填满了细碎的沙子，但是你又没办法清掉。  
我、我的骨头没有露在外面……  
不同种类的生物形容自己的感觉真的是千差万别。  
但这并不妨碍他们成为无话不谈的好朋友。

17.  
不，没有人忘记无头骑士格林德沃。  
好吧，纽特忘了。鉴于他在纽约的生活丰富多彩，他早就忘了那个认错吸血鬼的无头骑士，以及，纽特不是那么八卦的人，他也没兴趣找个吸血鬼同学问一问邓布利多教授和格林德沃曾经的恩恩怨怨，没准儿能问出来什么相爱相杀的过往。  
直到——  
“你好，是纽特·斯卡曼德先生吗？”  
谁会在半夜三点敲门……睡眼惺忪的纽特把帕西瓦尔放在自己胸口的手臂推到一边，翻身下床。  
好吧，现在是暗夜生物的活动时间。敲门的是……一个吸血鬼。一个优雅的吸血鬼。一个帅气的吸血鬼。一个戴着半月形眼镜的吸血鬼。一个……发际线堪忧的吸血鬼。  
他应该那样分他的头发，还能多盖住一点额头。纽特揉了揉眼睛，这么想着。  
“我是邓布利多教授。”  
纽特一下子就清醒了。

18.  
“斯卡——”  
“教授！你等一下！我我我我收拾一下客厅——”恶魔飞快地打断站在门口的吸血鬼正要说出的话，闪进了客厅。  
“斯卡曼德先生，我能进来吗？”邓布利多教授问。  
“等一下！嗅嗅你别抓着沙发！我很快！”纽特的声音从屋内飘来。  
“斯卡曼德先生……我可以进来吗……”邓布利多教授又问了一遍。  
“皮克特！去阳台睡！不！别让我说第二——”  
“斯卡曼德……”  
“抱歉教授。你知道，我养的那些……他们总是很调皮。”纽特不好意思地抓了抓头发，重新站回门口。  
“纽特·斯卡曼德！我是个吸血鬼，我需要得到你的邀请才能进屋！”

19.  
“抱歉教授，我这里只有茶包，没有血——”  
“茶就可以了。”邓布利多优雅地挥了挥手，“你家门外的楼道里住着几只老鼠。”  
纽特坐在教授对面的椅子上紧张兮兮地等水烧开。所以邓布利多找他是有什么事吗？能有什么——  
“我听说盖勒特·格林德沃越狱了。”  
呜——  
纽特从椅子上弹起来去沏茶。  
“我知道他在找他的头。”邓布利多教授继续说道。  
纽特还是没听懂。  
“他的头在我这里。”  
“你为什么不早点还给他？”纽特更疑惑了。  
“我昨天才在翻倒巷买到。标着什么用于黑魔法，降价处理，二十八银西可。”  
哦，忘了说，盖勒特·格林德沃已经死了五十年了，也就只有跟他谈过十七年恋爱的吸血鬼邓布利多还记得对方的长相。爱情的伟大，尽管邓布利多曾经砍掉了这位黑巫师的头，但这并不妨碍他们挂念彼此。

20.  
在他们商议完如何处理这个头之后，邓布利多教授感谢恶魔的配合，并准备起身告辞。  
“话说你的黑暗生物史是谁教的？”邓布利多站在门口问道。  
“嗯……杰奎尔教授？”纽特仔细地回忆着。  
“哦，那我懂了。吸血鬼那段历史一定是海德讲的，他从来不备课的。”邓布利多说完就变成一只蝙蝠飞走了。  
是的，就是你想的那样，杰奎尔教授和海德教授是同一个人，每个星期总有那么一两天是海德教授上课，课堂气氛异常活跃，但是一个半小时下来学生们通常不知道老师的重点在哪里。

21.  
小斯卡曼德先生为什么第一眼见我是那个表情？我今天出门梳头了，我敲门之前也把嘴角的老鼠血擦掉了啊……  
邓布利多教授飞回自己的办公室，看着挂在墙上的镜子。  
当然他什么都看不到。  
他已经三百年没有从镜子中见过自己了。他自己长什么样子来着？不记得了。  
但是从学生还有其他教授——特别是女教授的反应来看，自己应该长得还算不错。  
这么一想他真的很怀念格林德沃，虽然脾气不好又骄傲自大，但是会在晚上他出门上课之前帮他把头发梳好。  
“真不知道你这两百多年是不是白活了，头发还是梳得不好看。”彼时还是黑巫师的格林德沃举着梳子说道。  
邓布利多沉浸在回忆中，那个时候的他们——  
“还好你不是个吸血鬼姑娘，真难以想象你给自己画口红。”  
——一点都不美好。

22.  
然而，邓布利多拿着这个头也没什么用。  
早就说了，“得到了无头骑士的头就能控制无头骑士”是没有魔法依据的，不然博金-博克先生也不会把他打折处理，乖乖，要是盖勒特知道他自己的头只卖二十八银西可，大概——  
大概他对于自己的头就没什么执念了。  
邓布利多看着玻璃箱里泡着的这颗漂亮的头。柔软的金发飘荡在福尔马林中，皮肤呈现一种病态的绿色，不过没关系，当无头骑士收回自己的头的时候，所有这些看起来比较恶心的症状都会消失。  
但是这个不会消失。  
盖勒特嘴唇上方的小胡子。  
邓布利多觉得自己又头疼了，当时跟他讲了多少遍，自己对胡子，过敏。是的，就是过敏。盖勒特留了胡子之后一旦靠近自己，对，就是你想的那样，就是当他们接吻的时候，邓布利多就会过敏。  
严重的干呕。  
有多严重呢？  
会把早饭吸的老鼠血都吐干净。

23.  
于是这位吸血鬼教授掏出一把银剃刀，趁着盖勒特不在——他的意思是，他的身体不在这里，报复一下。  
三下五除二，邓布利多把盖勒特的胡子剃干净了。  
看着舒服多了。  
神奇的福尔马林，泡了这么久，盖勒特的样子还是跟五十年前一样。  
一点都不可爱。  
不过邓布利多忽然想到一个问题，就算是黑暗生物界，大家对无头骑士的了解也是少之又少。盖勒特作为近一千年以来唯一的无头骑士，如果他收回自己的头……就肯定不能算是无头骑士了吧？那这是什么种族？  
邓布利多的蓝眼睛扫到桌子上的麻瓜流行小说，玛丽·雪莱写的。  
不，这个听起来太不帅气了。

24.  
不，我跟我哥一点都不像。在帕西瓦尔问到纽特的其他家人时，这个恶魔是这么说的。  
英国特殊生物管理部黑暗生物犯罪事务司办公室主任，太长了，为什么他们的头衔都这么长，忒修斯·斯卡曼德，高大英俊，毕业于格兰芬多，正捏着一本上个月的《唱唱反调》，恨不得现在就给它烧了。  
一分钟之后，他这么干了。  
说真的，《唱唱反调》就不能写点别的吗？  
哎，这一点上纽特跟他哥倒是很像，他们跟“八卦”二字都是绝缘的。  
这都是谁放在他办公桌上的？  
天使？还是大天使？他弟弟上学时就被各种误认为是天使，我们是恶魔啊！这还不够，如今谈了个天使男朋友？对方还是美国特殊生物管理协会的安全部部长？这都是怎么认识的？我就记得他上一封信说他帮忙抓住了那个无头骑士格林德沃，这都哪儿扯出来一个天使？  
于是忒修斯才反应过来，他弟弟已经将近两个月没有给他或他们的父母写过信了。  
看来最近英国的黑暗生物犯罪率有点高，办公室主任疲于工作。  
忒修斯·斯卡曼德决定忙完手头的就到美国休个假。

25.  
“咩——快把我放下来咩！”  
帕西瓦尔一推开家门就看到这样的场景，这是谁？但毫无疑问的是他手里提着的那只小山羊是纽特。  
“嗅嗅，咬他。咬死了算我的。回头我再送你一对袖扣。”大天使冷静地对着大耳骷髅蝙蝠说道并随手关上了门。  
关门放蝙蝠，划重点——纽特的那只骷髅蝙蝠，杀伤力很大，尤其忒修斯·斯卡曼德也是属于那种平日里喜欢戴点袖扣领针戒指什么的家伙。  
“我的撒旦他老人家的长筒袜！纽特！哎不对！嗅嗅！吃里扒外！你忘了是谁把你带回家的吗？”忒修斯被嗅嗅咬得松开了手里的小山羊，帕西瓦尔手疾眼快地——  
没接住。

26.  
还好是掉在了沙发上，纽特的尾巴骨幸免于难。  
鸡飞狗跳的第一次见面。  
忒修斯整理了一下西装，把红色的头发往上撩了撩，伸出手，“幸会，我是纽特的哥哥，叫我忒修斯。”  
“嘿！纽特！我睡了一路！你在纽约过得怎么样？”一只体型娇小的蝙蝠从忒修斯的西装内侧口袋里飞出，兴奋地停在纽特的鼻尖前。  
“你好，娜塔莉。”纽特没想到娜塔莉也跟着一起来纽约了。  
“咳，这是我妻子，娜塔莉，她在英国圣芒戈工作，催眠与心理治疗司。”忒修斯补充道。  
“你好，我是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，美国特殊生物管理——”  
“行了行了，我们都在《唱唱反调》上看到了，头衔什么的太长了，别自我介绍了。”绿眼睛的吸血鬼“咻”地变成人形站在忒修斯身边，调皮地冲帕西瓦尔笑了笑，“我头一次见到天使哦，纽特这么可爱，哪里长得像天使了？天使都是他这样的吗？你们都不笑的吗？”  
于是帕西瓦尔正在思考家里哪个房间没拉窗帘，鉴于现在太阳还没完全落山。

27.  
“这是什么？你家里为什么摆着圣水？”  
“不不不！别！那是——”  
纽特来不及解释，当然他也阻止不了，上次用剩下的圣水就被他哥直接倒进了垃圾桶，似乎是很嫌弃一样，算了，不是似乎，就是很嫌弃，忒修斯一脸嫌弃地打了个响指，把垃圾袋打结并精准地扔到了楼下的回收箱中。  
“这东西很危险！我有没有跟你讲过！”  
“百分之二的圣水就没什么杀伤力了。”帕西瓦尔一脸阴沉地站在旁边插嘴并护住怀里的圣母像。  
忒修斯看了看纽特，又看了看帕西瓦尔。  
又看了看纽特，接着再看了看帕西瓦尔。  
最怕空气突然安静。  
娜塔莉刚从别的房间转悠回来，伏在忒修斯耳边不知道说了什么。  
忒修斯于是揉了揉眉心，不，别告诉我细节。时间差不多了，出去吃饭吧。

28.  
好吧，说个题外话。  
为什么帕西瓦尔一回家没有直接对着忒修斯亮出光环呢？  
三道圣光就能直接把恶魔送回老家，对，指的就是英国那边的地狱。  
但是三道圣光的辐射范围太大，而且纽特当时的状态又是原型，帕西瓦尔很担心他这么做直接就把纽特回炉重造了。这就不是被圣光晃晕这么简单了。  
还好有嗅嗅。  
好吧，帕西瓦尔上交一对袖扣之后也是这么想的，还好有嗅嗅。

29.  
晚餐吃得很平静，除了好奇心旺盛的娜塔莉想尝尝纽特点的大蒜奶油蘑菇浓汤，结果被蒜味呛到了。  
都市传说，吸血鬼怕大蒜。  
假的，假的，都是假的。  
吸血鬼是否喜欢大蒜，跟他们生前的口味癖好有关系。所以傻兮兮的人类举着一挂大蒜和木质十字架在饿极了的吸血鬼面前晃来晃去，还不如赶快跑路来得实际。但是，你跑也跑不过吸血鬼，人家会飞的，认命吧。  
当然了，你要是敢在娜塔莉面前晃，忒修斯大概会先召唤个地狱之火把你的十字架烧掉，烧不烧头发就看这位恶魔的心情了。

30.  
对于恶魔来说，一日三餐不过是走个过场，在家时这是与家人聊天谈心交流感情的好机会，毕竟跟你一起生活的家人不见得都是恶魔，在外面……  
你总不希望被人类发现你是恶魔吧，装装样子，吃点东西，虽然吃完了还是饿，那之后你们再去哪里觅食人类就管不着了，他们只关心，哦，还是吃饭的，吃的是人类的饭，是人类。  
逻辑就这么简单。  
于是晚餐之后是恶魔们的觅食时间，忒修斯打了个响指便带着纽特幻影移形了。帕西瓦尔负责陪娜塔莉逛逛纽约市夜景，换言之，拎包的。  
腿快走断的大天使左手提着三顶帽子一双靴子，右手拎着一条裙子一件衬衣一条男士西裤（当然是给忒修斯买的）一件女士呢子外套，而娜塔莉还在不停地买买买。  
把购物狂吸血鬼送回宾馆之后，当帕西瓦尔进了家门看到吃饱的纽特正抱着枕头流口水时，小恶魔轻微的鼾声是如此的美妙，大天使在心里还是感激忒修斯的到来。

31.  
送走了忒修斯和娜塔莉，纽特跟帕西瓦尔要开始着手计划如何归还格林德沃的头了，其实他们只待了两天，毕竟英国特殊生物管理部黑暗生物犯罪事务司办公室主任，好长，我应该写对了，还是很忙的，每个季度能有个三天左右的假期就不错了。  
从这一点上来看，美国这边就显得福利很好，比如安全部部长过着朝九晚五的生活，还单休。  
忒修斯是晚九朝五，为了能跟娜塔莉在晚上一同起床去上班。  
爱情的伟大。  
但是英国这边做得比较好的一点在于，他们的特殊生物管理部不管是哪个司，都几乎设置两个办公室主任，一个白天上班，一个夜里上班。  
所以，解释一下，为什么当时邓布利多教授会在半夜三更敲响纽特的公寓房门而不是先找美国特殊生物管理协会，这是因为，伍尔沃斯大楼锁门了。还亮着灯的只有吸血鬼联络处，值班的是——  
一个狼人。  
我还能说什么呢。  
可能是英国那边潮湿阴冷，适合黑暗生物们疯狂繁殖。  
毕竟在美国，有着悠久历史的吸血鬼就这么一家，住在常年多雨的华盛顿州福克斯镇，姓卡伦。其他的美国籍吸血鬼都是零零星星分散地隐藏，若是大城市有多于五个吸血鬼就是很稀奇的事情了。你想在凤凰城找吸血鬼？算了吧，阳光明媚又炎热的凤凰城是妖精们的天堂，天使们则主要定居在洛杉矶，但是洛杉矶的天使流行穿黑色长风衣并且大多睡在图书馆里。  
诡异的癖好。

32.  
事实证明，前任再相见，堪比修罗场。  
虽然格林德沃明知老情人发来的邀请可能是陷阱，但还是毅然决然地准时在夜晚十二点赴约，他都没想过大白天直接跑到邓布利多睡觉的棺材前拉开窗帘瞬间就撬开那块棺材板，绅士，这就是绅士。  
在经过了互相咒骂，归罪对方，乱扔魔咒，放火放电，和，顺带一提，他们毁了纽约中央火车站，之后，两个人坐在一片废墟之中，温柔地道歉——“对不起是我不好”，握手言和。  
“所以我们是来干什么的？”纽特一脸怀疑恶魔生的表情问正在布下麻鸡驱逐咒的大天使。  
“大概是保护格林德沃的头不被他俩愤怒起来就没边儿的魔法波及到。”帕西瓦尔一边回答一边阴郁地盯着地上那个完好的玻璃箱，这么折腾都没有震碎一丁点，大天使琢磨着还不如提前留着点忒修斯的地狱之火烧了它算了。  
“我怎么觉得我们是来当他们的复婚见证人的……”蒂娜喃喃自语，是的，美国特殊生物管理协会也派出了不少傲罗，皮奎里主席很担心特殊生物界就此暴露。  
喂，僵尸姑娘你不要这么直接，无头骑士会害羞的。

33.  
意外一个接一个，你真的无法应对无头骑士的脑回路。  
“不，阿不思，这个头，我不要了！你才是我生命中最重要的！每次离别，我们都死去了一点。这么多年以来——”至于后面这位文艺的无头骑士说了什么我们就听不到了因为这个时候帕西瓦尔迅速地给他们周围施加了一个隔音咒，大天使表示不要用这么肉麻的话污染我家小恶魔的耳朵。  
他俩能不能去开个房……美国众傲罗表示心好累，都散了吧散了吧，修好中央车站就回家洗洗睡吧。  
所以这次会面的结局就是——  
中央车站自1913年2月2日投入使用以来第一次被全面翻修，然而人类的历史上却没有一点关于这次大修的记载——啊不对，跑题了，盖勒特·格林德沃还是无头骑士，他的头从此由邓布利多保管，而对这位前黑巫师曾惹出的是非相应的惩罚，便是邓布利多有权在每个月的月初把盖勒特新长出来的小胡子剃掉。  
当着盖勒特的面，剃掉。  
不能还手，抗议无效。

34.  
一个星期之后。  
纽特收到了邓布利多教授的来信，除却例行问候，谈论天气之外，这位吸血鬼教授善意地提醒纽特，你家大天使睡觉睡太死，那天夜里你那么折腾客厅，他都没醒，这容易出问题。  
纽特还一脸天真地想，这能出什么问题？  
不，我没有折腾客厅，我只是在收拾。他在心里小小地反驳了一下。  
邓布利多教授自然是猜到了这点，他在下一行是这么写的：比如，容易被某无头骑士调包。以及，你那个就叫“折腾”。

35.  
都三百多岁的人了，邓布利多教授怎么还跟小孩子似的。只活了二十八个春秋的恶魔是不知道，但凡成为吸血鬼之后，若是心理不幼稚一点，怕是早就跑到太阳底下自杀了。你能怎么办？看着你喜欢的人一天天变老，而你自己则永远是那个样子，你深知这样的孤独，你甚至发疯地想过把你最爱的那人一起变成吸血鬼，然后等天荒地老，海枯石烂之后随着这个世界一起毁灭，不，你做不到，你做不到让对方再也见不到明天的太阳，你做不到让他或她这辈子只能生活在阴影中，黑暗生物，或者又叫阴影生物，是有道理的。  
永生是有代价的。  
何况——  
只有纯种吸血鬼才能转化人类，所以不幸被转化的那些吸血鬼，纠结难过失望愤怒过后，还是调整心态，继续上路吧。  
大不了，你还能选择自己站在阳光下，也算走得潇洒自在。  
或者，你可以考虑谈个无头骑士男朋友，说真的，一点都不无聊。

36.  
谈个恶魔男朋友也不错。  
这种长尾巴的生物因为比一般种族多一个器官而总能开发出各种新鲜玩法。  
“你们恶魔的原型都是山羊吗？”  
得不到纽特的回答，帕西瓦尔于是继续说道：“好奇怪啊，这个地方为什么跟猫一样。”  
尽管跪趴在床上的纽特正试图用枕头闷死自己，但还是忍不住因为大天使食指按压的位置而轻轻喘息。撒旦在上，要不是他的手被绑在后腰，他绝对绝对绝对不会让帕西瓦尔碰他的尾巴根！  
“你、你——呃——喜欢猫吗？”纽特断断续续地问。  
“我妈妈喜欢收留流浪猫。”  
“那——撒旦啊，别——呃，记得提醒我，圣诞节去你家时，把、把道高留给蒂娜照顾。”此时帕西瓦尔的手指已经顺着纽特红色的尾巴一路向上摸到了那个尖角，纽特不自觉地颤抖了一下。

37.  
如果这个时候帕西瓦尔再问为什么恐怕纽特就一脚把他踢下床了。  
哦，还会丢给他一句——“你是认真地跟一个随身带着装满黑暗野兽皮箱的恶魔谈了三个月的恋爱吗？”  
道高是一只会预言的小矮妖木乃伊，不管是什么生物做成的木乃伊，他们都有木乃伊的习性，他们都怕作为地狱守护者的猫。  
不对，我什么时候答应去他家过圣诞节了？圣诞节……是……什么……纽特迷迷糊糊地从床上醒来时这么想着。  
斯卡曼德一家是恶魔，住在英国地狱，他们不过圣诞节，他们过万圣节。

38．  
尽管不同种族庆祝团圆的方式日期不尽相同，然而有一点是一样的，那就是——  
你妈喊你回家过节吃饭啦——  
重大节日之前大概一个月左右时你就会收到来自家人的信件，询问内容无外乎是今年回不回家，带谁回家，船票买了没，要不要去接一下，计划待多久。如果你很久没有回家了，那大概会收到吼叫信。  
9月底那会儿是寄给纽特的——“什么时候带男朋友回家过万圣节啊！你爸你妈还没见过他！我们知道忒修斯见过帕西瓦尔但是你哥拒绝谈起任何关于他的事！任何！撒旦啊，我们也很无奈啊！”  
11月份则基本都是寄给帕西瓦尔的——“快把你亲爱的带回家给妈妈瞧瞧！喊你回家过个圣诞节怎么就这么难！今年别想用‘加班’搪塞过去！我知道塞拉菲娜给你放假了！整整两个星期！”  
应付家长头疼之余，至少有一点不用他们操心，那就是他俩从来不必为了去谁家过节而争吵，万圣节在我家过，圣诞节在你家过。

39.  
道高不见了。  
大天使家里一片狼藉，沙子被吹得到处都是。  
始作俑者纽特·斯卡曼德窝在沙发里，难过得连帕西瓦尔都不认识他了。  
帕西瓦尔不认识他的原因有两个，第一，家里哪儿来的猫？他家有木乃伊就不可能有猫。第二，这只橘猫是纽特？别闹，这么胖，要是纽特就有鬼了。  
那只脸皱在一起的橘猫“喵呜”一声扑进帕西瓦尔怀里，美国特殊生物管理协会安全部部长应声倒地。好吧，从体重上看，确实是纽特，但是因为体积的减小，此刻就犹如一小颗橘色炸弹正好砸中肋骨。  
接触面积减小，压强增大。这就是为什么高跟鞋穿起来永远没有平跟靴舒服。纽特知道这个是因为他穿过。至于他是什么时候穿的，安全部部长表示这是国家机密。

40.  
“所以——你……真的是纽特？”帕西瓦尔深吸了一口气之后半信半疑地问着这只长毛橘猫。  
端坐在沙发上肥嘟嘟的猫咪点了点头。  
这怎么可能啊怎么可能啊怎么可能啊，他的纽特哪里这么胖啊啊啊这一定是假的纽特。帕西瓦尔面不改色地在内心碎碎念。  
“那……地板上的沙子是怎么回事……”帕西瓦尔继续问。  
一人一猫大眼瞪小眼地看了半天。  
哦，帕西瓦尔才明白过来，道高被纽特吓跑了。  
然后他“噗嗤”一声没忍住，惹来了纽特呼啸而来的肉乎乎的爪子。

41.  
简直是灾难。  
家里是最好收拾的，但是一只受到惊吓的小矮妖木乃伊是最难找到的。何况他可能正化作细沙堆在某建筑工地瑟瑟发抖。当然，只有纽特能看出一堆沙子是不是在瑟瑟发抖。  
“你说——他会不会飞回埃及了……”三更半夜，帕西瓦尔张开双翅抱着纽特穿梭在纽约市大街小巷。这也是没办法的事，纽特现在不能说话，也写不出任何帕西瓦尔能看懂的英文字母，帕西瓦尔大概根据纽特尾巴所指示的方向仔细搜寻着道高可能藏匿的地点。  
纽特更难过了。  
帕西瓦尔觉得怀里的橘猫又变重了……大天使也很难过，再这样下去就真的抱不动纽特了。这到底是什么魔法？

42.  
俗话说得好，十只橘猫九只胖，还有一只特别胖。  
这是流传在黑暗生物中名为“橘猫的诅咒”的存在，是一种黑魔法。在很久很久以前，一只橘猫因为被主人嫌弃体重而饿死街头，冤魂不散，从而生生世世诅咒那些怎么吃都吃不胖的生物，比如，倒霉的恶魔纽特。  
被诅咒的生物会变成橘猫，根据物质不灭原则和质量守恒定律，身材缩水，密度增大，之后其体重则会随着被诅咒者的心情而不断变化。  
难过就变重。  
开心……也变重。  
什么都不想……还是会变重。  
总之，这只橘猫很不讲道理。

43.  
于是橘猫纽特——撒旦啊他真的什么都没想但还是越来越沉了！帕西瓦尔终于是抓不住了，那颗橘色小炸弹掉了下去，砸中了某百货公司砖红色的屋顶。  
就要撞上阁楼地板的纽特被柔软的细沙包裹住，他的尾巴骨再次幸免于难。  
破解“橘猫的诅咒”很简单，当被诅咒者意识到自己越来越重直至难以接受选择自杀以离开这个世界时，橘猫默认他们终于理解了自己的痛苦，于是便放弃继续惩罚，诅咒解除。  
当然，纽特这个“自杀”是帕西瓦尔导致的，不是真心的。好吧，不管怎样，总之，砸穿屋顶之后恶魔就变回了人形，歪打正着地被道高接住。  
危机同时化解。  
好吧，还有个遗留小问题。

44.  
纽特安葬了那只橘猫的遗骸，并小小地惩罚了抛弃它的主人，于是橘猫得到安息。  
愿天堂没有身材歧视，纽特在心里默念道。说真的，吃的就是你家猫粮！你嫌弃个什么！  
说回遗留小问题——  
纽特以对方“在空中居然放手”为由禁止大天使爬上恶魔的床，一个星期。  
这种看似秀恩爱一样的吵架是最让单身狗唾弃的。  
而另一种秀恩爱——

45.  
另一种秀恩爱。  
帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯是个传统的天使，他的传统体现在方方面面，比如西装上衣口袋里一定会放着一块绣有自己姓名缩写的手帕，无视当今20年代的潮流依旧是上世纪末的打扮，男士吊袜带是生活必需品不然衬衣会跑出来，还有就是，谈恋爱到一定程度觉得可以共度一生时，要求婚。  
但是纽特拒绝了大天使的求婚。  
恶魔的理由是这样的——“我们恶魔……不结婚……我们看上谁，就、就、就跟他或她睡，就、就可以了……”  
撒旦的裤子……这样说出来，真的，好羞耻。

46.  
撒旦的裤子……而这句是还维持着单膝跪地状的帕西瓦尔说的，跟一个恶魔生活久了你自然会染上对方的习惯。  
“我爸妈就没结婚……忒修斯也没有……”害羞的恶魔低着头补充道，“为什么人类和天使都对婚姻有奇怪的执念？有什么必要呢？不管有没有这个仪式，你都要对爱人负责的，不是吗？我们现在住在一起，关心对方的生活，互相体谅，在我看来，结不结婚是一样的。”  
为什么要结婚呢。帕西瓦尔陷入了沉思。  
“当然了，你要是已经买了戒指，我会戴的。”纽特说。  
“好吧，别说话，让我猜。你会戴戒指的理由是，你希望身上有能证明我们属于彼此的饰品或者记号或者——不管是什么，对吧？”大天使拍拍裤子站起来，一步一步靠近纽特。  
“差不多……”  
“那么吻痕就够了。”帕西瓦尔轻声说。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 来AO3补个档吧。不过现在看来……唉谁能想到神兽2是这个走向，我带着我熊熊燃烧的八卦心走进影院，以为能看到什么惊天地泣鬼神的狗血大三角，毛都没有orz


End file.
